The present invention concerns imidazole derivatives, processes for preparing them, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use as pharmaceuticals.
European Patent No. 0 162 036 B1 discloses compound (S)-α-ethyl-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidine acetamide, which is known under the International Nonproprietary Name of levetiracetam.
Levetiracetam, a levorotary compound, is disclosed as a protective agent for the treatment and prevention of hypoxic and ischemic type aggressions of the central nervous system. This compound is also effective in the treatment of epilepsy, a therapeutic indication for which it has been demonstrated that its dextrorotatory enantiomer (R)-α-ethyl-2-oxo-1-pyrrolidine acetamide, also known from European Patent No. 0 165 919 B1, completely lacks activity (Gower A. J. et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. (1992), 222, 193-203).
Belavin I. Yu. et al. (Khimiko-Farmatsevticheskii Zhurnal (1992), 26 (9-10), 74-76) discloses 1-[1-(1H-benzimidazol-1-yl)ethyl]-2-pyrrolidinone and its anticonvulsant activity.